


hard feelings

by hojong



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: Yukhei gets jealous over Jungwoos classmates.





	hard feelings

The leaves fell from the trees and floated to the ground, crunching beneth Yukheis feet. Every day he walked to get Jungwoo when he came out of school even if all he got to do is walk his boyfriend home. Yukhei was in the year above Jungwoo at school and when he left he got very worried about the boy, mainly because Yukhei knew of many people who would love to date Jungwoo although the boy was oblivious to their passes.

Yukhei leaned against the fence of the school, looking through his snapchat. He always checked Jungwoos first as it always brightened up his day. He tapped the name My Guy ♡ and smiled to himself. There was a picture of Jungwoo pretending to sleep in class “Boring..” Wish I was with a certain someone... Yukhei grinned and tapped to the next, his smile faded. A video of Jungwoo in his P.E. shorts stretching taken by someone else “That assss”. The camera turned to show Si Cheng and Mark laughing, blowing kissy faces in the direction of Jungwoo. Yukhei was suddenly fuming, how could they post something like that? They shouldn't even be looking at him like that... He pushed his phone into his bag angrily and folded his arms.

The school bell rang and almost instantly students started to pour out. Some of the girls recognised him and waved over with slight blushes on their face. He waved back nonchalantly but kept his eyes focused on the doors waiting for Jungwoo to appear. Soon Yukhei noticed his boyfriend leaving the building alone and was happy he wouldn't have to speak to his friends after the snapchats, but just then behind him Si Cheng and Mark came running up to him, both clinging onto either one of Jungwoos shoulders. Jungwoo spotted Yukhei from across the courtyard and jogged over, Si Cheng and Mark following behind.

"Hi Luca!" Jungwoo smiled cutely, using Yukheis nickname always made him seem 100 times cuter, taking a hold of Yukheis arm. Yukhei smiled and took his hand, holding it tightly as his friends approached. 

"Hey Yukhei, picking up Jungwoo again?" Mark joked, he said that almost everyday and it always rubbed Yukhei up the wrong way.

"Yes." Yukhei said politely, tugging on Jungwoos hand, "Sorry guys, we've got to go, stuff to do!"

"Let me say goodbye!" Jungwoo pulling away to say goodbye to his friends. Si Cheng must have said something funny and Jungwoo burst out laughing, covering his mouth. Jungwoo hugged them both and Mark ruffled his hair. 

"Bye WooWoo!" They both laughed as they waved goodbye, walking in the other direction. That nickname must be some kind of inside joke, Yukhei thought. 

Jungwoos smile stayed noticeable as they walked away from the school, still hand in hand. "So what are we doing?" Jungwoo asked.

"What?"

"Well you told Si Cheng and Mark we had to leave because we had stuff to do, so what are we doing?" Jungwoo swung both their arms happily, excited about doing something new.

"Oh... That... I...I just wanted to cook you dinner!" Yukhei beamed, Jungwoo shook his head. 

"You're so stupid." He laughed and pinched Yukheis cheeks. "Let's go!" 

As they got in the door of Yukheis house, they set the groceries they bought for the meal Yukhei promised on the counter. When Jungwoo came over Yukhei always felt more comfortable and warm in his home as he was no longer alone. Whenever Yukhei felt lonely even thinking of Jungwoo brightened his day, so when he was around it made him feel ten times better. Jungwoo lay on the sofa as Yukhei began to prepare their meal.

"What you smiling for?" Jungwoo said as he watched Yukhei.

"I'm just happy we get to eat together." Yukhei blushed, the heat in his face was noticable but could be passed because it was quite hot in the kitchen. "You eat with Si Cheng and Mark almost everyday... and I'm your boyfriend. I just think it's nice for us to eat together." 

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" 

"No!" Yukhei protested, turning his back to face the cooker. 

"You totally are!" Jungwoo laughed. Embarrassed, Yukhei did not respond. He just looked down onto the food. He felt Jungwoo hug him from behind. "You don't have to worry." Jungwoo whispered onto his back. "I only have eyes for you."

With that, Yukhei turned around and embraced the boys slim figure. "I know I'm being silly..."

Jungwoo went on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriends forehead. "I think it's cute! You're always so cute... Don’t you think I feel the same sometimes?”  
“What?” Yukhei gasped, even more embarrassed than before. “Jealous over me?”

“Of course!” Jungwoo laughed. “All girls in my class talk about when you’re waiting outside for me is their Yukhei oppa, but they don’t know that you’re all mine!” He giggled cutely, making Yukheis heart turn to mush. “I think some of them probably cried when you graduated!”

“No way…” Yukhei responded, refusing to believe it.

“Yes way!” Jungwoo ruffled his boyfriends hair, looking directly into his eyes he said, “I love you." Yukhei looked at Jungwoo, shocked. That was the first time either of them had ever said that. Jungwoos cheeks turned a rose colour and he looked down. "Too soon?" 

"Not at all." Yukhei smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against the others, pulling him into a tighter hug. As he pulled away, he noticed Jungwoos face was completely crimson now, just like his own. "I love you too."


End file.
